Mommy?
by Dark Samarian
Summary: The men of DOA were at the bar. But a brawl broke out and then turned the lives of the DOA women.
1. Project 'XSAVOR'

Mommy!?!?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA characters.  
  
Author Notes: I will update my other fics soon. But for now I had this idea. Hope you enjoy it. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In a warm, sunny day the men of DOA were at a bar, drinking beer and playing Blackjack. Meanwhile, a group of scientists were sitting two tables away from the men.  
  
"Dr. Jacobs, do you have the 'X-Savor' experiment with you?" Dr. Phil asked.  
  
"Yes, it's here in this suitcase." Dr. Jacobs answered lifting up the to show his co-workers.  
  
"Good." Dr. Phil grinned evilly.  
  
"With this experiment, imagine if a powerful leader was affected by this." Dr. Mossis said.  
  
"Total chaos." Dr. Spielvogel smirked.  
  
Back at the DOA table, Zack showed his cards. It was a 20. But Ryu showed his card and it was an automatic Blackjack.  
  
"Again Hayabusa won!" Leon said frustrated, slamming his on the table.  
  
"I give up." Bayman sighed, throwing his cards down.  
  
"If Hayabusa continues to win I'll have no money left." Zack complained.  
  
"I WANT A REMATCH!!!" Jann-Lee demanded, jumping to his feet and pointing dangerously at Ryu.  
  
"Ok." Hayabusa agreed.  
  
"This is getting interesting." Brad Wong complemented, staring at the two men.  
  
"Draw!" Jann-Lee said. Showing his cards he had a 20.  
  
"That's good. But I still win." Hayabusa said. He held his cards, it was a 21.  
  
"Very good." Hayate cheered, patting him on the back.  
  
The women of DOA arrived at the bar. They came back from a long day of shopping and rocketing up the men's credit cards.  
  
"It was so nice that Hayabusa lent me his credit card." Kasumi said cheerfully.  
  
"Come on girls; let's show the boys what we bought." Tina grinned, seeing the men nearby.  
  
All the girls followed Tina towards the table, but they found that the men were in argument. Mainly it was between Jann-Lee and Zack.  
  
"I saw you holding another card in your sleeve!" Jann-Lee claimed.  
  
"No, you must be seeing things." Zack lied.  
  
As their argument got louder, the scientists couldn't take the noise any longer.  
  
"Let's go a new place to talk about the experiment." Dr. Conway suggested. All of them nodded and got on their feet and started to head out.  
  
"This is bad." Hitomi said.  
  
"This will end up in a brawl." Leifang said.  
  
"Men..." Ayane said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We should stop them." Kasumi said.  
  
"I agree." Helena said.  
  
Zack and Jann-Lee stared into each other's eyes; Zack taunted Jann-Lee of being gay. This angered Jann-Lee. With a flash of an eye Jann-Lee threw a punch. Lucky Zack avoided, and Jann-Lee end up punching Leon in the face. Without a second thought Leon strike back. Starting an all out brawl.  
  
"We're too late." Tina said.  
  
"The men are acting like babies." Christie said crossing her arms.  
  
"This is so embarrassing." Helena said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Leifang said.  
  
Back at the battle ground Leon gave Jann-Lee an arm-grenade, while Hayabusa and Hayate did their tag-team move on Bayman. Brad Wong, who was holding an empty beer bottle smash Hayate's head. Zack kicked Leon in the ribs, while Bayman tossed Jann-Lee into the bar counter. While the fight raged on, the scientist got tangled into it. Dr. Jacobs who was holding the suitcase that contained 'X-Savor' was accidentally bumped into, making him lose his grip of the handle and the suitcase opened.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!!" Dr. Jacobs cried out. Watching as a glass container filled with a pink liquid flying across the air and landed on the floor releasing all the liquid. The DOA men then lost their balance and fall on the floor, over the liquid. Everyone watched with shock as they saw the men of DOA slowly turning....  
  
"What just happened!?!?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I don't know." Helena answered still in shock.  
  
The women slowly approach up to the men...or should I say little boys. All of them turning into 5 year old boys.  
  
"Mommy!?!?" Brad Wong asked looking up at Hitomi.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Well??? What do you think of it??? Please send into reviews. BTW the other fics like 'We Must Save Helena." and 'Dead or Alive American Idol' will be updated soon. The girls will take care of the boys by their pairing. For example Jann-Lee will be taken care of by Leifang 


	2. Decision who will take care of who

Mommy!?!?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DOA characters.  
  
Author Notes: I'm glad that you like this fic. I do have some more ideas about other fics. Well here is chapter two. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The DOA women looked down at the men, who were now 5 year old boys staring at them. Meanwhile Dr. Jacobs got up and ran for the door, when Ayane grabbed him by his collar and threw him down at the floor.  
  
"What the hell just happened to our men!?" Ayane said demanding an answer.  
  
"What was the liquid from your suitcase?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Tell us!!! Or we'll beat you up!" Leifang threatened, cracking her knuckles Dr. Jacobs gulped.  
  
"Ok...I'll talk." Dr. Jacobs sttured.  
  
"Good! Now start talking." Helena warned, looking back at little Leon, who was staring at the other boys.  
  
"That liquid was an experiment...it was called 'X-Savor'. The liquid transforms anyone to the age of 5." Dr. Jacobs confessed.  
  
"Ok. Is there any way you can bring our men back to their regular age?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Dr. Jacobs said in a low voice.  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Ayane screamed.  
  
"Well it took us years to finish the experiment. It may take us years to make a cure." Dr. Jacobs explained.  
  
"AAAGGGRHHH!!!" Ayane screamed, punching Dr. Jacobs in the ribs.  
  
"How about this...me and my co-workers will find a cure, but you must keep this experiment a secret." Dr. Phil begged.  
  
"Well......ok." Tina said. Looking back at the other women, they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now get going." Ayane growled.  
  
"Ok. You'll hear from us." Dr. Jacobs said, leaving the bar.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Nah...if they want this experiment to be a secret they must do what we said." Tina replied.  
  
The women looked at each other and look down at the little boys. They were playing around the tables.  
  
"This is a big problem." Leifang said.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Helena said.  
  
"I think we should decide who should take care of who." Kasumi suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Leifang complemented.  
  
"Well I take care of..." Tina said, but was interrupted when she felt someone nudging her pants.  
  
"Are you my mommy?" Brad Wong asked.  
  
"No...I'm not your mommy." Tina said.  
  
Then the rest of the boys slowly approached the women. Little Zack was drooling over Tina.  
  
"Well I should take care of Leon." Helena said.  
  
"You??? You're not my mommy!!!" Leon said, hiding behind a table.  
  
"Ok...well I'll take care of Bayman." Christie said, looking down at him.  
  
"My name is Serge." Bayman corrected, trying to act tough.  
  
"I want you to take care of me!!!" Zack squelled, holding onto Tina's leg.  
  
"Get off me, you pervert!!!" Tina said, ready to kick him.  
  
"Tina!!! Don't!!! He's just a child." Hitomi screamed, trying to stop the tall blonde from harming the poor black boy.  
  
"But he...never mind. Tina said grunting. She looked down at Zack who gave her this sweet innocent smile.  
  
"Well I'll take care of Hayate." Hitomi said.  
  
"NO!!!" Ayane protested.  
  
"Why not!?!?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Hayate is our brother, and he needs to stay in the clan." Ayane grunted, giving Hitomi her an obnoxious glare.  
  
"Ayane is right...we'll take care of Hayate and Hayabusa." Kasumi said.  
  
"EWWW!!! I don't want those two ugly hags to take care of us." Hayate said.  
  
"Agreed." Hayabusa said.  
  
"Then who sound I take care of!?!?!" Hitomi asked. Upset that she couldn't take care of Hayate. But then she heard a small sniff. looking over her should, she saw Brad Wong sitting there...about to cry, feeling that he wasn't wanted.  
  
"I'll take care of Brad Wong." Hitomi sighed  
  
"Good. I'll take care of Jann-Lee." Leifang volunteered.  
  
'Great I have a weak girl to take care of me." Jann-Lee whispered to the boys.  
  
"Well that's all settled, we should head back home." Tina suggested  
  
"Ok, let's go guys." Christie said. As everyone was leaving Brad Wong didn't move from his stop.  
  
"Come on Brad." Hitomi said.  
  
"I don't want to..." Brad said.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well...I kind of made a poopie." Brad said embarrass.  
  
Hitomi's eyes twitched uncontrollable, while the boys laugh around her and chanted................  
  
'HAHAHA you need to clean his poopie!'  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Reviews are welcomed. 


End file.
